


Don't let go

by Cuthwyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is the worlds best teacher, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, soggy Jason, swinming, they were happy-ish once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce still getting used to being a father to two sons is struggling to come to terms with the fact that these two boys are different.</p><p>Jason is Jason.<br/>Dick is Dick.</p><p>Different lives. Different needs. Different.<br/>Except one thing, Bruce loves both of them just the same.</p><p>It took one night, where Jason was almost taken from him and one lesson for Bruce to realise that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo works been heavy and emotionally taxing.
> 
> So I wrote fluff .... Sort of.
> 
> If you squint. 
> 
> Okay, one day I will write a story with only a smidge of angst .... Maybe ....

Gotham was quiet for once. Grappling onto a rooftop, Batman strode across it before clambering down to ground level and striding over to the Batmobile. Gotham was quiet and he was exhausted. Robin was only only in his first few weeks on the job and trying to keep tabs on the boy was more than a little tiresome. Unlike Dick who had literally clung to his cape for the first year, Jason with his cocky street smarts had a habit for jumping the gun and flying off on his own. He would get there though, with time, Bruce was sure of it. Starting up the engine he was more than happy to call it a night and head back to the cave.  
'You did good tonight, Chum.'  
Silence was his only reply. No cocky remark, no wisecrack, not even a pun that made him physically wince. Nothing.  
Frowning Bruce turned to see if Jason was alright and froze.  
The passenger seat was empty.  
Oh God!  
Stopping the car, Bruce ignored the angry Gothamites who honked their horns as they sped past and just stared at the seat. Taking a deep breath he tried to staunch the mind numbing anxiety that gripped him and tried to mentally retrace his steps.  
Had he heard Robin on the rooftop? No.  
Had he heard Robin fire his grappling hook to follow him? No  
Had he actually heard Robin follow him after he left the docks? No.  
Oh balls! Inhaling sharply, Bruce did a three point turn in the middle of the God damn road and sped off in the direction of the docks. The last time he remembered seeing Robin was when they were fighting a group of thugs on the pier. 

Skidding to a halt as the docks finally came into view. Bruce switched off the ignition and stared, just stared. Was he hallucinating?  
There held at arms length by one of the thugs he had knocked out cold, was a very wet, pissed off Robin, who was flailing angrily at the man. Sadly for Robin though, the man was over six foot and easily managed to hold the boy up and away from himself by Robin's yellow cape.  
'Yo Bats? Does this belong to you?'  
'Robin!' Batman yelled, storming over to the thug who immediately dropped the boy and held up his hands in surrender.  
'Look man, I meant no harm.' The thug protested before cowering back from Batman's clenched fists.  
'The kid fell in the water! I came too just as he sunk below waves and I saved him.'  
Swallowing he threw a look at Robin who was stood, shivering in his costume before looking back up at the Bat.  
'Like, can I have a get outta jail free card? I know he's shorter than the last one, and lighter, but Jeez man, he bit me! Ima gonna have to go see Dr Thompkins for a rabies shot.'  
'F-fuck you.'  
'Robin! Language!' Bruce chided not taking his eyes off the thug who'd apparently just saved his son's life, because he was to preoccupied with himself to notice that the boy had fallen into the ocean. 'Go home, Lewis.'  
Nodding the thug grinned before running off. Just incase Batman changed his mind.  
'Thank, Bats. By the way? Teach ya kid to swim! Any half decent Pa in this city teaches their kid how to swim.'

Watching the thug run off into the night,Bruce turned to cock and eyebrow at Robin.  
Jason was stood in his own personal puddle, what made the image even more tragic was that the teen had dug out his smokes, only they were so wet, the white stick just hung between the boy's lips in a depressing sag, his lighter only producing a wet coughing sound.  
It was then that reality hit Bruce hard and fast in the gut. He had almost lost Jason.  
He had been too busy, too eager to give Jason the mantle to notice that the boy couldn't swim.  
He had been too busy, too wrapped up in his mission to notice that Jason had disappeared.  
Jason had almost drowned. Jason had almost died and he had just been too busy to notice.  
'You don't know how to swim.'  
The statement came out laced in anger that wasn't directed at Jason but the boy didn't see it that way.  
Sneezing, Jason wrapped his sodden cape around himself in a bid for warmth and sucked in his bottom lip, eyes glassy with withheld tears.  
'I never been.' Came a mumbled reply, thick with shame and Bruce felt his steady fragile world being torn from beneath him.

Jason had never even been to a swimming pool. Thinking back to when Jason first arrived at the manor he remembered the boy's reaction to the pool. Eyes wide, interested but at the same time, terrified. Bruce had thought it odd but he didn't actually do anything about it. It was on his list of things to do just, not exactly at the top of his priorities.  
Jason had never been swimming. Of course he hadn't. Wallis barely bothered to remember that he'd even had a son and Catherine, too high to know what day of the week it was. Jason's attendance at school had been a mythological concept. Who had there been to teach the boy to swim? There had been no one to make sure the boy ate, had clothes to wear, was even, safe.  
Looking back down at the boy who had given up trying to smoke and was now staring at the soggy cigarette in a puddle as if it were a personal insult, he had the urge to wrap his arms around him. Draw him safe and warm into his chest and just hold him, let him know how sorry he was, how much Jason meant to him, he was his son.  
Yes, that moment stood on the docks, looking at the saturated, slip of a boy with rats tails hair, water dripping off his fingers as he shivered in his little yellow cape, Bruce felt that fondness which had grown with Dick.  
Jason was his son.

Without a word Bruce unclipped his heavy cape and wrapped it around Jason's shoulders, knowing it was the closest he could get to being allowed to hug him.  
A little breath hitched, and small hands reached to clutch the heavy, black, Kevlar.  
'Y-You're not mad at m-me?'  
Jason was looking up at him with those deep blue eyes and Bruce reached down to place a hand firmly on his shoulder.  
'No Robin, I'm not mad, I was worried. It's not your fault.'  
'I don't believe you.' Jason stropped, lips drawn up into a pout and Bruce sighed.  
'I know, Robin. You never do.' Straightening back up he reached out a gloved hand with a half smile. 'Lets go home.'  
Nodding stiffly Jason hesitantly reached out to take the hand offered to him.

The cape was so big it practically swallowed up Jason, leaving only a little face and a tuft of hair visible, a large amount dragging through the grime of Gotham's streets as he was lead away.  
Wrapped up warm in the Batman's cape, Jason allowed himself to relax, just a little, into his seat as Bruce drove them home subconsciously burying himself deeper into the garment.  
It smelt of Batman, Bruce, a scent he was starting to associate with home and a new, strange feeling the teenager didn't understand. If he thought too hard about it, Jason could almost believe that this was what feeling 'safe' felt like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, angst and Bruce and Jason bonding in a swimming pool.
> 
> They were happy.

Jason felt like he was burning up. A fever. Yes, that's right. He must have a fever. It would explain the desert in his mouth, the sweaty palms, the fact that he couldn't swallow never mind breathe. Yes he must be ill. Illness was totally a sound excuse to get out of this.  
There was a knock on the changing room door, shocking the boy so much he almost fell off the little bench.  
'Jace? Come on. It doesn't take that long to get changed. You can't put this off forever.'  
Bruce's voice carried through the door and Jason felt himself begin to physically shake. Wrapping his arms tightly around his bare chest he drew his knees up into his body.  
'I-I-I don't feel well.'  
His voice came out as a pathetic, thin, raspy plea that made him wince in shame. The tightness in his chest only increasing when he heard the sharp intake of breath.  
'Jason, I know you are not sick. Come on chum, open the door, talk to me.'  
It was hopeless. Jason was hardly dumb, he knew a hopeless situation when he saw one. If he didn't open the door to Bruce he'd probably just knock it down or God forbid, fetch Alfred.  
Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and stumbled over to the door, unlocking it before darting back to the safety of the bench and curling up on it again.  
'Thank you.'

The door creaked open and Jason would deny ducking his head down into his chest until his dying breath and don't even dare suggest that the teen, whimpered.  
'Jason, look at me.'  
Huffing a breath, Jason obeyed and peeked out over his arms at his adopted father. Bruce was stood before him, clad only in a pair of black swimming shorts that matched his own. The only exit was blocked and the man was bigger and stronger and - oh Jesus fucking Christ he needed to get a grip.  
Bruce pursed his lips, reading the boy's anxious body language he crouched down, moving to the side to try and box him in a little less, which was quite hard when Jason was hiding in a tiny cubicle.  
'Jace-'  
'I'm -not- scared.' Came a muffled protest before the man could even begin comforting him.  
Bruce nodded briskly and offered him a half smile.  
'Sure you're not. Take my hand Jason.'  
Jason lifted wary eyes to meet his before frowning down at the outstretched hand.  
'No.' Straightening up, Jason shot him a fiery look before storming out to the Manor's poolside. 'I don't need you.'

All momentum he'd managed to scrape together dissipated whilst he watched Bruce climb down into the water and blink up at him expectantly.  
Suddenly feeling very exposed the teen crossed his arms over himself again and shrugged a shoulder.  
'This is dumb.'  
'No, it's not, Jace. Now get in.'  
'Yes it is.' Jason argued for arguments sake. He knew it was pointless fighting Bruce but as he shakily clambered down the steps he determined not to go down without a fight.  
'You won't be saying that the next time you end up in the docks and Lewis isn't there to save you. Then, the ability to swim will be the only thing between you and death.'  
Huffing Jason -did not- pout and stuck his chin in the air in defiance, knuckles white as he clung to the side for dear life.  
'Y'know, I'm happy to take me chances. If I die be rest assured I died having lived a long and happy life. Can I go get changed outta these peado shorts now? As if the green scales aren't bad enough!'  
Chuckling, Bruce shook his head and waded closer to him, only for the boy to startle back. Pausing, the man raised his hands and shot him a crooked smile.  
'Jason, you are going to live to a ripe old age if I have anything to say about it. Now'  
Reaching out his hand Bruce watched the boy tighten his grip on the side and lowered his tone of voice to a softer, more coaxing one. 'Let go, Jason. Do you trust me?'  
'No!'  
The boy's answer was immediate and the look in his eyes was enough for Bruce to know that he meant it. Jason did not trust the man he'd only known a few months.  
Jason didn't trust anyone.

It took Bruce back a bit. Dick had always been so trusting, overly so sometimes. If Bruce told him something was okay, then something was okay, all fear and anxiety gone in one magical poof. Jason though was a very different little boy to Dick he was quickly learning. Just because he knew how to parent Dick did not mean that Jason would respond in the same way. A fact the man was struggling to come to terms with.

Nodding Bruce kept his hand outstretched and looked down at the water.  
'That's fine Jace, why would you? We haven't known each other very long have we? The water is deep, I might let go of you. Answer me this though Son, have I ever hurt you?'  
'Fuck off! You ain't patronising me Old Man .' The teen shot back and Bruce smiled. That would probably be the closest he got to a 'I trust you' and he was happy to take what he was given.  
'Language, kiddo.'  
Catching the fist that flew out to strike him, Bruce pulled the boy was from the side. Jason thrashed, eyes widening as water covered his mouth and nose until a firm hand grabbed hold of his other wrist and hauled him up.  
'Jason. Jason focus. Focus on my voice. Kick your legs. That's it.'  
Smiling Bruce nodded and glided back as the boy began to kick his legs as ordered.  
'That's it, Jason. Good boy.'  
The boy lifted his eyes and smiled at the praise, his blue eyes sparking with pride, and maybe, just maybe the tiniest slither of trust.  
'Don't you dare let go of me!' He spat out, increasing his grip on the man's strong hands, just incase.  
Shaking his head Bruce smiled and carried on moving them across the length of the pool.  
'Never kiddo, I promise, I won't let you go.'

He did a couple more lengths with him until he felt the death grip on his hands loosen. Stopping, he showed the boy the arm movements, got him to practice over and over again. Taking moments to mess out with him, splashing and pouring water over Jason's head with cupped hands. His heart melted when Jason laughed, he loved the rare sound of his adopted son's laugh. Not the cackle he gave out on the field but a true trill of a laugh of happiness. Grinning like the devil, Jason dipped both hands beneath the surface before bringing them up to hit Bruce square in the face with a mini tidal wave. His eyes alight with a childish glee that the city had tried to steal from him.  
Wiping the water from his eyes, Bruce chuckled and offered the teen a wink.  
'You're becoming quite the marksman, Young Man.'  
'Hell yeah' Jason grinned before sticking his tongue out. 'I've been practising!'  
'I can tell.' Bruce replied before pursing his lips and observing him carefully. What he intended to do now could make or break their blossoming relationship. The boy didn't trust, he had only just started to enjoy himself. No matter how hard he tried to read him, Bruce just, couldn't.  
With so much gentle coaxing that ended up bordering on threats that involved Alfred. Bruce finally managed to get Jason to try to float on the surface. Slipping a hand beneath the water to support the boy's torso, he tried not to react to the shape intake of breath when fingers spread across Jason's bare stomach.  
'I'm just supporting you Jace, alright? Now, kick your legs.'  
Jason nodded stiffly before doing as told, moving his arms in the way he had been shown to propel himself forwards.

'D-don't let go.' He spluttered, panic settling over him again and his shaky technique faltered, almost sending him under the water had it not been for Bruce grabbing hold of his torso with both hands and lifting Jason firmly above the surface.  
'I won't let go. Calm down.'  
Jason stopped and stood up, leaning against the side of the pool heavily to catch his breath, flinching away when Bruce reached out to offer comfort.  
'I'm fine.'  
'It's okay Bluejay. We can stop-'  
'I'm fine.' Jason reiterated, straightening up he cast a wary glance out at the water. 'I'm fine.'  
Jason wasn't fine, Jason was far from fine. Pursing his lips Bruce nodded and they resumed the lesson, Jason kicking and spluttering until he finally won the battle and found his balance in the water.  
Jason was far from fine, it's what kept Bruce awake in the early hours of the morning. Jason was not like Dick. Unless he was very, very careful Bruce was terrified of the nightmare that now haunted his dreams would come true. Unless he was very, very careful, one day he would be locking his own son away in Arkham. He just couldn't do that, so Bruce tried his best not to think about it. He ignored it. Convincing himself that Jason was fine, he wasn't.

Jason was just as lost in his own thoughts, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration as he moved through the water. With bated breath, slowly, ever so slowly, Bruce let Jason go.  
For a few moments the boy didn't realise and just carried on kicking his legs, pushing his arms through the water.  
He was swimming on his own.  
After only one morning, because Jason was Jason. Headstrong, determined and brave, so very, very brave.  
Bruce felt his heart swell almost to bursting in his chest as he watched his son swim before he suddenly stopped with a gasp and plummeted under the water before pushing himself back to the surface, blindly grabbing hold of Bruce who reached out for him.  
Bruce expected anger, the harsh lashing of betrayal on his tongue but instead Jason grinned up at him through wet eyelashes. A strange sound erupted from his lips, a cross between an elated laugh and a shriek of delight, childish glee dancing in his deep blue eyes.  
'I did it Bruce! Did you see Old Man? Did you see?'  
Smiling back Bruce nodded, increasing his grip to counter act Jason's wiggling, a soft chuckle rumbled in his chest.  
'Yes Jace. Yes I saw. Well done, I'm very proud of you.'  
It seemed physically impossible, but somehow, Jason's eyes widened even further at the words.  
'Do it again. I can do it again. Help me do it again!'  
The chuckle turned into a laugh and Bruce nodded, his hand returning to Jason's stomach and he gave him a kick start before letting go again. 

This time Jason didn't panic, he didn't stop he just kept going, pushing himself to keep going until he reached the end of the pool. Clutching onto the side, Jason watched Bruce swim after him, grinning from ear to ear.  
'I wanna do it again!'  
Shaking his head Bruce reached over and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately knowing full well that in the deep end of the pool, Jason had no way of avoiding it.  
'I'm afraid it's almost time for lunch, Bluejay. Alfred will throw a fit if I work you to the point of exhaustion. I fear he may have gotten far to used to having a helping hand.'  
Jason pouted slightly, looking disappointed until a small smirk tugged at his lips and he began to haul himself up to sit at the poolside.  
'Yeah, Alfie said he's gonna teach me how ta makes quiche today.'  
'Mm quiche!'  
Nodding Jason worried his bottom lips slightly before shooting Bruce a cautious glance.  
'Can- can we do this again? Tomorrow?'  
'Tomorrow!' Blinking Bruce watched Jason close his eyes ready to be told no. Always expecting rejection. 'Sure we can, Jace. I'll teach you how to push off so you don't need me at all. Then, you can come down here whenever you like Chum.'  
Jason blinked at this, clearly surprised. Nodding, his eyes lit up when something sprang to mind.  
'I'm gonna gets real good. Then, when Dickhead comes home. Ima gonna show him. We can race. I bet I'll win!'  
'I'm sure he'll like that, but please, stop calling your brother a dickhead.'  
Bruce tried very had not to sound too amused at Dick's new nickname, the mention of his eldest causing a sadness to settle on his shoulders. Things still weren't going to well between himself and Dick. In truth, he had no idea when Dick would be home again. Jason probably had quite a long time to practice his swimming.

'Why? It's his name?' Jason grumped, folding his arms across his chest he looked out over the now still, and tranquil swimming pool. It was almost like a mirror.  
'You let go.' He mumbled turning to glare at Bruce.  
'You let go of me! You promised that you wouldn't let go but you did!'  
And there was the reaction Bruce had been expecting in the pool. Smiling softly, he stood and collected a couple of towels. Wrapping one around his waist he draped one around Jason's shoulders before sitting back down next to him.  
'Yes Jason, I let go of you, but, I was still there. In a way, did I really let go of you?'  
Sniffing Jason frowned and lifted his head to look at Bruce's face, searching for a meaning.  
'Physically I let go of you, but I am still here. I will always be here, Jason.'  
He expected deflection, a snark or angry reply, to be called dumb or pathetic.  
Not what happened next. Never what happened next.

A pair of wet, skinny arms wrapped around his neck and a little head of dark wavy hair nestled beneath his chin.  
Bruce froze for a moment, shocked by the uncharacteristic physical contact, before smiling and melting into the hug, raising a hand to dig into the boy's unruly hair.  
His Jason.  
His son.  
Silently, as they sat on the edge of the pool, he made a promise to the boy.  
No one is ever going to hurt you again, Jason.  
No one.  
I'm going to keep you safe. I've got you.  
I will never let you go.

Bruce hoped that Jason heard him.


End file.
